LatestNews
'Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder.' Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Friday 2nd September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart and 1+ Spotted Flycatcher still present in Cricket Scrub elms immediately west of cricket pavilion, also 8+ Blackcap, 5+ Chiffchaffs @ 7am (Bob Watts); fem Redstart still 08.30 plus 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Garden Warbler and lots of Whitethroats, Chiffchaffs and Blackcaps (CS), Lesser Whitethroat top field (David Callahan). Fem. Redstart seen again at 5.25pm, showing well for several minutes in elms, west of cricket pavillion. Then again, intermittently until 6pm at least. (Richard Moorhead) *Bankside SE1: Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler and Chiffchaff in birches and garden area at east end of Tate Modern @ 6.45-7.00 (Simon Fogg) *Blackheath: singing Chiffchaffs (Joe Beale). To object to the destructive plans to build an equestrian centre by Woodlands Farm, on common land near Oxleas Woods, please email planning officer Jessica Lai at jessica.lai@greenwich.gov.uk - quoting planning reference 11/1765/F. *Brayside Farm (Enfield): 3 Spotted Flycatcher, together, 13:20 - 13:30 hrs (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sands, 3 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, 20 Blackcaps, 10 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs, 3 Whitethroats, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Derek Turner, Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 2 Heron, 10 Mallard, 11 Moorhen, 3 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 2 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper feeding on the Thames foreshore, 2 Hobby, Little Owl, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Greenshank, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail, 10 Dunlin, 28 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *Gordon Hill Station, Enfield: 10 Feral Rock Dove, including juvenile (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 0730-0830. Pair Whinchat (f/j) in fenced RSPB meadow area on Parliament Hill. Still there 1015 (ADH). 1930 2 Hobbies feeding actively high above the Highgate Ponds, plus a very late Swift (Sash Tusa) *Lake Farm CP: Common Buzzard flew S 12.10, Hobby flew S, 11 Swallows over, single Wheatear and Lesser Whitethoat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 3 Blackcaps, 3 Chiffchaffs, 8 Reed Buntings, Red Admiral, Comma, Holly Blue, 2 Migrant Hawkers and too many dog walkers (Pete Naylor). *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: 1 Ruff, 8 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 25 Lapwing, 1 Snipe, 13 Teal, 10 Swallow, 30 House Martin. *London Wetland Centre: reported juvenile Whiskered Tern with 20 Black Terns on Main Lake from 12:45 to 12:50 then flew off (Birdguides) did not reappear in afternoon; 16 Black Tern 2pm-4pm, flyover Sand Martin, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (M Bournat, et al.); 16 Black Terns present 1800, 3 Ruff most of day (Angus Innes); *Lonsdale Reservoir: 20 House Martin, 1 juv Green Woodpecker (patch tick onsite for me), 3 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe, otherwise very quiet (RJP). *Pinner (Lloyd Court): 1 Grey Wagtail along the River Pinn (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Linnet over, 2 House Martin south-west, 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Jay, 7 Jackdaw, 70 Black-headed Gull & 2 Grey Heron (JR). *Regent's Park: 0715-0745, 10+ Willow Warblers following larger "fall" yesterday, Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush, Whitethroat (Sash Tusa) *Staines Reservoirs: Juv Black Tern, 4 Turnstones, 2 Wheatears, Black-necked Grebe, (also reported early am - Dunlins, Yellow Wagtails) (Bob Warden, John Gates, Peter M. , Bob Husband) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Reed Warbler (very elusive) High Glade, 2 Chiffchaffs Horse Chestnut Glade (and another just north of site in Council grounds), 3 Sparrowhawks, Greenfinch, 3+ Migrant Hawkers (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): Adult male Common Redstart, on wooden fencing, 09:15 hrs - most probably the same bird as first seen on 30th August 2011 (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow res:2 Whimbrel, Greenshank, Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear, 3 Hobby, Peregrine.(KJM/PW/MM). 7 Swift, 4 Common Sandpipers, 2 Teal. Walthamstow Marsh: 2 Whinchats bomb crater field, Mistle Thrush. Waterworks N.R. 2 Teal, 6 Gadwall. (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger) *Wanstead Flats: Whinchat, 2-3 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel m (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 08:00-09:30 f Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay. Quiet on the warbler front with just 1 Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap and 3 Chiffchaff. 2+ Meadow Pipit, c100 Goldfinch in 3 flocks (Charlie Farrell) 'Thursday 1st September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart and Spotted Flycatcher still present in elms in Cricket Scrub, also 10+ Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 5+ Chiffchaffs in mixed flock perimeter, Yellow Wagtail high SW 0700 (Bob Watts, James Palmer); singing Willow Warbler by platform 3, and 3 Spotted flycatchers in CS at 08.45 (David Callahan). *Brent Res: Curlew in off, Greenshank in off, 3 Green Sands, 3 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, 5 raptor day: Common Buzzard circling 11.40, male Peregrine, Hobby, Kes & Sprawk (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *East India Dock area: Curlew over @10.55 then east, Sparrowhawk, 16 Common Tern, Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler. (Gary A James).\ *Hackney: 7.30 am Yellow wagtail and peregrine over clapton garden. (Jamie Partridge) *King George's Reservoir: 11 Little Egrets on flood relief channel 07.15 (Millicent Harper). *London Wetland Centre: Goshawk, Common Buzzard, Spotted Redshank, Garganey (LWC website). *Lower Chingford: 6 Green Sandpipers, House Martin flying into and out of nest in Lower Hall Road, no sign of any Sand Martins, 1 Little Egret, 1 Kestrel, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail (James Palmer) *M25 western stretch: 1 Hobby over carriageway just N of J15 at 06.40 (Andy Culshaw). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, several Whitethroat, 7 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge) *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park; 1 Kestrel seen as I was on way to shop (Michael Mac). *Staines Moor: c25 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (nearly caught juv G. Woodpecker!), flock of c60 Goldfinch & Linnet, 5 Swallow, Kingfisher (Nigel Sluman) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black Tern, Common Tern, Sedge Warbler, c10 Pied Wagtail (Nigel Sluman) *Stoke Newington: 1 M sparrowhawk, feeding on pigeon. Albion Rd. (Penny Walker) *Tower hamlets Cemetery Park: Common Whitethroat still Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 1 imm male Shoveler, Lower Lake, 12:15 hrs., at least (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow res: Spotted Flycatcher, Snipe, Dunlin (KJM). *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 + Spotted Flycatcher, 37 Swallow (south east), 17 House Martin, Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, C. Whitethroat, 2 Yellow Wagtail (north), Gadwall, Tufted Duck (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby, 1 Yellow Wagtail, c3 Whinchat, 1 Reed Warbler, c10 Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, c12 Blackcap, c8 Chiffchaff, c10 Meadow Pipt, c100 House Sparrow at roost. Poss Nuthatch heard (The Scrubbers texting service) 1 m Sparrowhawk in Braybrook Woods, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) Archived News News from previous months/years.